


14 Minutes In Heaven

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, General Sluttery on Terushima's part, I feel like I have to clarify that there is absolutely ZERO i/n/c/e/s/t involved in this fic, M/M, The man just can't stop himself when cock is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Terushima can't tell which Miya twin he plays 7 minutes in heaven with. Guess he'll have to jog his memory the good old fashioned way.





	

    “So why did a country kid like you come to Kobe university?” Terushima curls up in the corner of a dusty old couch, half-drunk beer in his hand, half empty bottle of cheap vodka on the table. An ashtray sits next to it, half full of cigarette butts, half full of scraps of paper used to roll joints. He couldn’t quite place who was getting high in the party. Chances are, it was all of them.

    “Do I look like a country kid to you?” The undergrad stranger shrugs his shoulders and accepts his point. Generally, folk who run around with tongue piercings, bleached blonde hair, undercuts and birthday cake scented vape pens don’t find themselves wanting to stay in a rural city forever.

    “Teru, you’re up. Truth or dare.” The 12 people circling their messy little recreational area all fixate their gazes on Terushima, waiting in sheer anticipation for the next chance they had to fuck somebody up. That was typically the aim of drunken truth or dare with college freshmen. They all loved it.

    He beams a cocky smile, ready and willing to accept whatever comes his way. Loud music drowns out most of what he said, but he has to give an answer. “Dare.”

    “Get in the closet and play 7 minutes in heaven with whoever we decide we want to send in there. Whatever happens, happens.” Another voice matched to a face he doesn’t recognize at this house party orders him around.

    Terushima is game.

    “Blindfolded so you never know who it is.”

    Terushima is still game.

    “And absolutely anything goes.”

    Terushima is even more game. This wasn’t a dare, he was excited for this.

    One of the guests ties their scarf around Terushima’s eyes, a perfectly acceptable bootleg blindfold, and guides him towards the closet. They shut the door on him, leaving him in the dark (although, with a blindfold, he was already effectively in it) and tell him they need a few moments to deliberate.

    

    “Okay, any volunteers?”

    “Me!” Two voices speak up simultaneously. The Miya twins, two already notorious freshmen on campus, look at each other, then back to the person who’d chosen the dare, then back to each other.

    “I was born first.”

    “That literally does not mean a single thing.”

    “Osamu, Atsumu, you can both do it.”

    “That’s fucking weird I’m not kissing a stud with Osamu there.”

    “That’s a fantasy for some people you know,” one of his friends quips.

    “Gross.” Atsumu takes a sip of his drink before slamming it down on the table, standing up and walking towards the closet. “Anyway, if anyone needs me, I’ll be in the closet for the first time in eight years.”

    A hand grabs his shoulder and pulls him back. He rolled his eyes and turned around to meet his brother’s gaze.

    “You don’t just get to say you’re doing it. I want him.”

    “Well I want him more.”

    “Holy fuck you absolute child.”

    “Paper scissors stone?”

    “We’re college students, Atsumu.”

    “….so paper scissors stone?” Atsumu smiles as Osamu resigns to defeat. He had played his cards in the most idiotically calculated way, having read online guides about how to guarantee you win paper scissors stone. This was finally his time to shine.

    “Paper, scissors, stone.” Atsumu takes paper and Osamu takes rock. “Motherfucker! Best two out of three.” Osamu had been gamed. Atsumu pushed him aside, proud of his prowess in their childish tiebreaker.  He slides his way in to the closest, and the timer begins.

    

    “Seven minutes, Teru.” Atsumu pulls the blindfolded Terushima close to him, sliding his hands down the back of his jeans and gently stroking his ass.

    “I recognize that voice… Miya?” Terushima makes an immediate attempt at giving the game away, even if his blindfold stops him from making out any sort of blurry images in the dark of the closet.

    “Which one?”

    “Fuck.” Atsumu giggles, and it’s adorable. Terushima really has no way of telling.

    “Don’t think about it. Just enjoy it.”

    His tongue traces Terushima’s lip, hands tightening playfully on Terushima, trailing up down his shirt, down his pants. His touch is so sensitive plunged in to darkness. He feels Atsumu’s cock grind against his thigh, and knows damn well that Atsumu can feel the same back.

    He steals Terushima’s breath, tongue brushing behind his teeth, their tongues overlapping, Atsumu loving the feeling of Terushima’s piercing sliding across his tongue.  He gently bites his bottom lip, and Terushima moans ever so gently, warning signs of desire. He needs more, and Atsumu knew they had little time to waste. Tick, tick, seven minutes became six, five, time melts away. Atsumu unbuttons Terushima’s jeans and pushes them down with his underwear just enough to reveal his cock. His hand clasps it ever so gently, stroking him while he momentarily breaks his kiss to send out his warning shots.

    “You better finish fast, or you’ll be uncomfortable all night.” Four, three. Those words killed him. Seven minutes might not even have been enough if Atsumu’s stern voice would keep toying with him, but all he needs is memory as he returns to their long, messy kiss.

    Two. His moaning grows louder, muffled by Atsumu’s mouth, but loud enough for those outside to hear and mix jealousy and shock. Terushima can’t contain himself. He wants more, and he knows he can’t hold out much longer to get it. He knows that his time is running out. He doesn’t even know which boy it is that’s stroking his cock while kissing him. If anything, that just makes it worse. The thrill only adds to his ashamed pleasure. One.

    “Fuck, Miya. Miya…” Terushima’s voice is hushed, trying not to scream out his name as his uncoordinated handjob pushes him over his limit. He tightens his arms around Miya’s nape, pulling him in close as he releases down the back of Miya’s hand. His cum shoots in thick spurts that get on his jeans and his body shudders in pleasure as he feels each one shoot out.

    He breathily collapses in Miya’s arms, backing him against the wall of the closet out of sheer fatigue, and yet all they had done was a handjob while making out.

    Miya hears the rest of the party counting down from 10 on the outside. He quickly laps up any cum off of his hand and leans in to give Terushima one quick kiss.

    “Time’s up,” his smirk would have killed Terushima, if he could see it. Miya darts out of the closet and gets in to an inconspicuous position on the couch next to his brother as Terushima is told he can finally leave, and remove his blindfold.

    

    “Miya!” Both twins respond. Terushima realises this wasn’t going to be as easy as he thought it would be. There wasn’t any doubt that one of them was in to him, but the question was which one.

    He had two options. The first was to be blunt and ask which one it was, and expect the one who is clearly in to giving him handjobs to respond and leap at the opportunity to repeat it, or perhaps have it reciprocated.

    On the other hand, he could just quietly wait and hope that one would speak up, unable to control himself after giving Terushima a closet handy and deciding that he needs more, his lust untamed and he desires Terushima more than anyone could feasibly control. His ego told him that this was a viable choice, and that he would roll with it. After all, a little drunken fooling around when blindfolded in a closet would probably not be done purely by accident. The twin that liked him (and to his knowledge, it was just one twin) would have to come out of their vow of silence. In his eyes, it was inevitable.

    

    The party winds down. People begin to leave one after another. Others pass out in the middle of the rec room amongst a pile of strewn glass bottles and plastic cups. A student with everyone’s wellbeing in mind cleans up an assortment of questionable substances amongst the piles of empty alcoholic drinks, cigarette butts, and plastic bags used to cover the fire alarms so they could get away with lighting indoors.

    Terushima is determined to not leave the party until the Miya twins both leave, or until one of them decides to speak up and confess to him. He was confident that his sex appeal was so raw and enthralling that somebody would be trying to take him home any minute, and yet that moment never comes. And it never comes. And it never comes. And by the time Terushima sees both Miya twins looking somewhat tired and yawning, fiddling around on their phones and ready to leave the party and go to bed, Terushima decides his conquest for cock had failed miserably. His ‘wait and see’ tactics were apparently not quite as successful as hoped. Perhaps he had been a little too overconfident.

    His pockets are finally freed of the uncomfortable bulge of plastic and metal that is his phone for the first time tonight. He decides he might as well do something to kill time while he just sits and watches and waits for something, anything to happen. He goes through his usual check. Snapchat, it’s just party photos that he was there to experience in person. Instagram, it’s just a bunch of bad photography from amateurs who think their aesthetic is worth dropping their life for. Grindr, it’s unsolicited dick picks and 13 people who have all said ‘hey’ and only ‘hey’. Messenger, it’s Atsumu. Wait, it’s Atsumu.

    “Had fun ;) Sleep in mine tonight?”

    “Fuck.” Terushima’s eyes dart to Atsumu, who had immediately realised (with a little help from Seen 2:14am✓) that his message had been picked up on. He gives Terushima a little head movement that indicates ‘Well?’, followed by Terushima walking over to the twins and saying he’s ready to leave the party. Osamu is none the wiser and gets up to leave with his brother and Terushima. They disperse to their dorms, only once Osamu is out of sight, Terushima slips in to the dorm opposite him with Atsumu.

    

    “Formalities?”

    “Nah.” Both of them laugh. Atsumu sits himself down on the end of the bed and Terushima straddles him, wasting no time in grinding against him. They kiss like they did before, messy and assertive. Just being like that felt so good in itself. The warmth of Atsumu’s breath on his lips, the feeling of his cock pressed against his thigh, the way Atsumu’s hands teasingly slid up his shirt and caressed his back. Just being like this was heavenly enough.

    “So, are you gonna return the favour, Yuuji?” The assertiveness in Atsumu’s voice killed Terushima. He would take any order with full obedience from that stern tone of voice without any second thought. He wasn’t sure if he was caught up in the moment or just that enamoured by Atsumu, but at that point he would have followed through with just about anything he asked of him.

    “With pleasure,” he quips as he slides off of Atsumu’s lap and goes between his legs. He presses his legs apart. His button is easy for Terushima to open and his zipper slides down. Atsumu lets out a weak groan of relief after Terushima pulls his cock out of his boxers, free from the tightness of his jeans.

    With light strokes, Terushima gets to work on Atsumu’s cock, gently moving his hand up and down, savouring the view of his twitching dick leaking precum in excitement both from playing seven minutes in heaven earlier, and having Terushima grinding against him and kissing him moments before.

    He wraps his lips around Atsumu’s cock, teasing the slit with his tongue ring then swirling his tongue around his head. He absolutely filthily leaks saliva as his tongue teases all over Atsumu’s cock to make it easier for him to bob up and down. Once he’s satisfied, Terushima takes Atsumu down to the hilt in one quick motion, catching him off guard and drawing out a loud moan, as Atsumu’s head is thrown back in pleasure. He keeps it up, happily swallowing as much of Atsumu’s dick as he could with each thrust.

    Barely any time passes before Terushima can’t help himself from unbuttoning his own jeans and pulling out his cock, stroking it quickly while he takes in Atsumu. A dizzying heat starts to overwhelm both of them after their drunken, haphazard getting-off grows closer and closer to its climax.

    The way Terushima moans in to Atsumu’s cock while staring up at him with such submissive eyes, stroking his own cock almost as a means of saying ‘Thank you sir, you’re treating me so much’, makes Atsumu want to just pin Terushima down and fuck him. That, however, could come another day, given he had seamlessly convinced Terushima that he was the twin he had blindfolded escapades with earlier in the night. Instead, he could just have the satisfaction of upgrading from such escapades, feeling himself get closer and closer to orgasm.

    Every flick of Terushima’s tongue is heaven. The way the smooth metal of his piercing glides over the underside of his cock makes his entire body shudder. Atsumu can’t last. He knows he can’t last. He doesn’t even know if he should warn Terushima given how enthusiastic he is, but it seemed his body language gave enough away, as Terushima pulled off and started quickly pumping his hand away at his cock. He opens his mouth around Atsumu’s dick and flicks his tongue at the underside just for that little extra bit of pleasure, giving Atsumu the delightful show of watching Terushima so submissively pleasing himself while demanding Atsumu’s load.

    “You’re… such a good boy… Yuuji.” Atsumu’s moans rise from stunted to unsilenceable. He keeps his eyes fixated on Terushima’s submissive gazes the entire time as Atsumu sees himself shoot spurts of cum on to Terushima’s tongue and chin and down his throat. Terushima squints a little and his body visibly twitches as he clearly reaches his own climax, but doesn’t let it faze him or distract him from trying to satisfy Atsumu. After all, he called him a good boy. At this point, it’d be almost offensive to not give it his all.

    Terushima runs his tongue up and down Atsumu’s shaft a few more times, lapping up any leftover cum and relishing in his oversensitive twitches every time his tongue teases its way over his head. Terushima submissively swallows his own cum off of his hand for Atsumu’s pleasure, then climbs back on to his lap, this time pushing him down on to the bed for some aggressive cuddling.

    “Better than the closet?”

    “Much better.”

    “Think there’s enough room in a dorm singled bed for two?” Atsumu pulls off his shirt, revealing his toned volleyball players body, the most gorgeous snail trail running up to his bellybutton and the perfect amount of chest hair that made Terushima just want to bury his face in it and wake up wrapped around him. His phone buzzes and he takes a moment to check it, much to Atsumu’s disgust given how acclimated he was to the warmth of Terushima sprawled over his now bare chest.

    

    “hey it’s osamu. i was thinking about earlier in the closet and thought i needed more. come to my dorm if you’re still up i already have condoms lube etc”

    “What the fuck?” Terushima looks at his phone in utter disbelief. Atsumu had just told him that he was the one who got him off at the party, and now Osamu was saying the same thing via text. Suddenly, the confidence that Atsumu was going to become his future boyfriend, or at the very worst, fuckbuddy, was totally in doubt.

    “Something the matter, Yuuji?” Atsumu’s voice is almost a come hither back to his relatively small bed.

    Terushima deliberates over his options. On one hand, Atsumu had an amazing cock, he was an amazing kisser, he looked amazing shirtless, and he had an amazing way of making Terushima do whatever he wanted with just his voice. One the other hand, Osamu, as an identical twin, probably also had an amazing cock, shirtless body, and voice that could command him. As for the kissing, whoever was in the closet was great at it, whichever of them it was. He couldn’t exactly prove which one it was. He didn’t even get a handjob from Atsumu to tell if it felt the same or not. He would need both to oblige just to work out which one was which. That, or he could just skip out on questions and take the opportunity that had been handed to him. He could get off three times in one night by taking turns with twins in different rooms. Not only that, but attractive twins. Almost godlike twins. Terushima was presented with an opportunity that many people would die for. The one doubt on his mind was whether or not if either of them found out that he fucked with them both, they’d both ignore him. He could at least offer the reasonable excuse that was the fact that they both offered, and he had no way of telling which was which.

    

    “Uh, I’ve actually gotta stay the night in my own dorm.”

    “Oh.” Atsumu has blatant disappointment spread all over his face. “How come?” The assertive boy had all of a sudden given him puppy dog eyes that could command him to do just as much as his powerful and assertive tone of voice. The man had a knack for toying with Terushima’s emotions. He wasn’t sure if he was blinded by love, or Atsumu was just that damn good.

    “The other guy in my dorm who was at the party is drunk as shit and throwing up and I need to be there to help him out.” Terushima shrugs his shoulders. That was a pretty good excuse, even if it would come back to haunt him if he ever tried to ask Terushima’s roommate if he was ok when the reality was he was safe and sound.

    “Ugh. Yeah ok. Are you able to come back when he’s safe in bed?” Atsumu tries to settle for damage control knowing that he was losing out on some precious Teru time. He figured he had Terushima in the palm of his hand, and was more than happy to get as much attention as he possibly could out of him.

    “Maybe. We’ll see. You’ll be ok without me to cuddle for a bit, right?” Tershima leaves a pleasant taste in Atsumu’s mouth on the way out.

    “Yeah, probably. Just a normal night.”

    “You get blown on a normal night?”

    “Well…” Atsumu giggles and waves Terushima goodbye as he leaves his dorm.

    

    Terushima quietly slinks across about five meters to the next door on from Atsumu’s. He knocks gently, and Osamu, shirtless and donning just some very revealing sweatpants, opens.

    “Oh, you came. Come in. Let’s just get straight to it.” Within moments of the door opening, Terushima finds himself making out with a Miya twin for the third time in one night.

    “You’re fast.” Terushima breaks their kiss to tease his forwardness. Admittedly, given the events that had transpired earlier, allegedly with Osamu, it was a fair skip of the formalities.

    “Says the guy who came in five minutes in a closet.” Osamu sasses him back.

    “I guarantee you won’t even make it that far. You must have been waiting all night for this, huh?” Terushima and Osamu swing on to the bed together, messily stripping clothes and tossing them aside, trying to keep their kiss going for as long as they could.

    Down to their underwear, Osamu and Terushima grind in the middle of the bed, legs intertwined, lips locked, and bodies desperate.

    Terushima peels away Osamu’s boxers, and Osamu reciprocates. They keep grinding for a little longer, exposed skin riding up against each other. Terushima taking the top position, pins Osamu’s chest down with the palms of his hands, sitting up and straddling his waist. Osamu tries to move away.

    “Where do you think you’re going?” Terushima smirks.

    “To get lube so this place doesn’t look like a murder scene by the time I’m done roughing you up.” Osamu’s so calm and collected speech makes Terushima freeze up and turn bright red, barely moving as Osamu slides out from under him and grabs a bottle of lube after unravelling a condom over his cock. The position makes it easy for Osamu to return by sitting behind him, and pushing his back forward until Terushima was kneeling in doggy position.

    “Do you plan on returning this dimension any time soon, Terushima?” Terushima snaps back in to reality immediately once he feels Osamu’s fingers, cold and wet with lube gently teasing his hole. He whimpers a little, his body going rigid at first, before relaxing and letting Osamu do as he pleases. He doesn’t go for any sort of teasing, he just wants to make sure that Terushima is comfortable.

    “God, that’s enough, just fuck me.” Terushima snaps. Osamu wasn’t trying to tease him, it just so happened that there was only so long Terushima could go having his hole fingered after a steamy session of grinding and making out before he needed more. Osamu is more than happy to oblige.

    Osamu sits over the edge of the bed, and brings Terushima on to his lap, kneeling over his waist with his arms wrapped around his nape. Osamu holds his cock to Terushima’s hole as he ever so slowly eases himself down on to it, deeper and deeper, letting out an extended groan until he’s sitting down on Osamu’s lap and taking his cock down to the hilt.

    “Comfortable?”

    “Fuck me.”

    “Somebody’s desperate.” Osamu puts his hands on to Terushima’s ass cheeks and starts pulling upwards in synch with him rolling his hips in to him. Terushima buries his face in to the crook of Osamu’s neck almost immediately after he starts fucking him. For somebody who was acting so forward, he certainly disappeared in to a submissive mess, almost ashamed of his actions pretty quickly.

    Part of Terushima wanted to start stroking his cock, letting him get off for the third time tonight. He was already overly sensitive and ready to go round after round, but he knew he wouldn’t last long. The other part of him just wanted to savour this heaven forever. Osamu’s cock felt like perfection riding in to his prostate, feeling incredible every time his entire body weight sat down on to his cock and his moment came to a sudden stop on Osamu’s thighs.

    Osamu wished he could see the perfect view from behind them. He could only imagine how great it’d look seeing his hands clasping Terushima’s ass, his back so toned and perfectly arched in pleasure with each thrust, the way his cock looked so rhythmically sliding in and out of Terushima. It’d be enough to make anyone jealous.

    “Oh my god, oh my fucking god. Osamu!” Terushima’s entire body begins to contort with pleasure, clasping Osamu so tightly as his vision clouds to white. Osamu takes a brief moment to take in what’s happening before he feels the heat of Terushima’s cock spurting cum on to his stomach. Eventually Terushima calms down and goes limp, collapsing in to Osamu’s chest. He cradles him for a few moments, knowing he’s close and keeps riding Terushima through his overstimulation until he climaxes. Terushima’s eyes stay sleepy and shut but his ears savour the sound of Osamu grunting and moaning as he reaches his orgasm inside of him. He could listen to it for hours.

    Osamu grabs a tissue from the bedside table and wipes Terushima’s cum off of his chest, then scrunches it up in to a ball with his used condom inside and throws it in to the trash with pinpoint precision. He collapses back on to the bed, head resting on the pillow, and with Terushima sprawled out on top of him, face buried in his chest. Terushima decides now is the perfect time for him to stay warm and snuggly in Osamu’s bed and stay for the night. He could get used to this.

    

    “Hey, Osamu.”

    “Yeah?”

    “I know you lied about being the twin that I played 7 minutes with because I could feel Atsumu’s undercut in the dark, but at least you do anal on the first date. Your brother just had me blow him.” Terushima smirks as if his master plan to score with both twins in one night meant he was a genius playboy.

    “You… you fucking blew Atsumu tonight?”

    “Yeah.”

    “And you decided to come to me afterwards?”

    “Yeah.”

    “And now you want to stay the night because I’m a better fuck than him?”

    “Yeah.” Terushima smirks proudly, thinking he had absolutely flattered Osamu by telling him far too much information.

    “Oh my god I made out with a mouth that my brother nutted in half an hour ago what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck. I need mouthwash.”

    “Are you kidding me?”

    “Where the FUCK is my mouthwash?”

    “Seriously?”

    “Listen I appreciate you thinking I’m the better twin but you’ve gotta fucking warn me next time that I am kissing the same mouth that had my brother’s nut in.”

    “You’re overreacting Osamu.”

    “I am not!”

    “You are! It would have all went down my throat not in my mouth and your tongue wouldn’t reach my throat.”

    “That does not make this any better!” Osamu swishes a small glass of mouthwash around his mouth, then spits it out before burying himself back in bed with Terushima, pout sprawled across his face.

    “So.” Terushima tries to be as apologetic as possible, swirling his index finger in circles around Osamu’s chest. “You’re great.”

    “And you sucked my brother’s dick.”

    “Oh come on! Both of you offered. What was I supposed to do? Especially when he offered first and I knew it was him I’d already made out with. You should blame yourself for offering to fuck me after you knew I made out with him in a closet. Eat your words, Osamu.”

    “Eat my ass, Terushima.”

    “Another day.” Terushima giggles as he see Osamu crack a smirk and roll his eyes. He at least had won his playful side over.

    “Ok but, can I just ask one thing before you decide I’m the better twin to, I dunno, be fuckbuddies with, or date, I’m not sure what you’re looking for here.”

    “I’m down for free fucks whenever.”

    “Ok, fuckbuddies, anyway, I have one question.”

    “Sure.”

    “Am I bigger?” Terushima bursts out laughing at the out of character question. He wasn’t expecting any sort of self-consciousness about that topic. He wasn’t even sure why he’d want to know.

    “You’re identical.”

    “No difference?”

    “Identical.”

    “I’m not bigger?”

    “Identical, Osamu.” Osamu grumbles and Terushima laughs some more. At least it was endearing.

    

    Terushima picks up his phone from the pocket of his jeans and scrolls through his messages before deciding to fall asleep nestled in Osamu’s arms. One message stands out more than any. It’s from Atsumu.

    “So are you not able to stay over tonight? :*( “

    Osamu sees the message, grabs Terushima’s phone and sends a photo reply of him flipping the camera off with Terushima clearly shirtless and buried in his also shirtless chest. That’d teach Atsumu. What it would teach him, he didn’t know. He had kind of stolen his man after they had already gotten off twice in one night. Maybe it would teach him to do anal on the first date next time.  Or maybe it would just teach him to know better than to try and win the right to give a hot guy a closet handjob over a game of paper scissors stone, instead of trying to win him over the right way: fucking him senseless.

 

     “Who the fuck is texting me at this hour?” Atsumu has a bright spark upon realising there was a good chance that it was Terushima, hopefully telling him he was now able to stay the night. His eyes light up as he sees it is indeed a message from Terushima, and then his heart sinks.

 

    Atsumu and Terushima lay in each other’s arms in bed. They find themselves quickly drifting to sleep, only for the bedroom door to suddenly be bashed over and over.

     “Osamu you little fuck! Give me back my man!”

     “You have a man? That’s the first I’ve heard of it.” Osamu instinctively pulls Terushima closer in to his arms, then whispers in to his ear. “Ignore him.”

 

    Atsumu smashes on the door and screams for a few minutes until dorm security tells him to shut up and go to bed. Osamu smiles as he hears the guard’s voice outside. Victory again for the superior twin.


End file.
